


All the Things He Says

by kingclaytnim



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingclaytnim/pseuds/kingclaytnim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was sure Pepper was aware of the flirting, how could she not? And even though he didn’t understand how she could stay with him despite it, he didn’t believe she would still be with Tony if she thought he was cheating on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things He Says

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when this is supposed to take place. The idea just popped in my head and I wanted to write it.  
> The best description would probably be that it's a post-Avengers AU.  
> It's the first time I post one of my fanfictions. I don't write a lot, but I wanted to give it a try. Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I'd love some feedback!  
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, english isn't my first language, and this wasn't beta'd.  
> Hope you'll like it!!

Steve knew Tony for about a year now, and he had met Pepper just few hours after the end of the New York battle. He still wasn’t sure how this relationship could work. Sure he saw them together, and it was then quite clear that they loved each other. And yet, Steve couldn’t understand how Pepper could tolerate Tony’s behavior.  
It wasn’t much the sarcasm or the sometimes childish behavior. Steve had witnessed them arguing and Pepper could definitely give as much as she got.  
It was the flirting. Steve noted that when Pepper was in the room, Tony wouldn’t do it as much. But when she wasn’t, it was constant. Tony was flirting with every attractive woman he encountered, and even some of the men. And Steve really wondered if he didn’t go through with some of them. He was actually almost certain he did.  
Steve was sure Pepper was aware of the flirting, how could she not? And even though he didn’t understand how she could stay with him despite it, he didn’t believe she would still be with Tony if she thought he was cheating on her.  
Steve didn’t want to leave her in this situation, but he didn’t feel quite comfortable talking about it to her. They weren’t really close, and he didn’t want to get into Tony’s business. So Steve shut his mouth and didn’t get involved, even though he really didn’t like it.  
_____________

Steve heard yelling in the other room, Tony’s bedroom, but he couldn’t quite understand what the voices were saying. He was waiting for Tony in the man’s living room in the Stark Tower. They were supposed to meet a reporter for an article on the Avengers in… Steve looked at his watch. 5:45 pm. Well, 15 minutes ago. But the reporter could wait; Steve wasn’t going to walk in on a fight between Tony and Pepper. No thank you.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Pepper stormed out of the bedroom.  
“Well maybe I WILL go back to Malibu tonight Tony!! I can’t believe… Oh, hello Steve.”  
Pepper turned a bit red when she saw Steve standing there, but she quickly recovered her composure.  
“Hi”, said Steve, shyly.  
Tony came immediately through the door.  
“Hey Cap. Is it already…?” Said Tony, looking at his watch. “Fuck, we’re late, aren’t we?”  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
“Ok, I’m coming.”  
Steve turned around and started to walk toward the elevator. He still heard the little exchange between Pepper and Tony.  
“I gotta go, we’ll finish this later”, Tony said.  
“Maybe I’ll be in Malibu later”, Pepper answered coldly.  
“Do whatever the hell you want!”  
Steve heard Tony walking toward him and they both got into the elevator. Tony was fuming.  
“Never get into a serious relationship Cap.”  
“… Right.”  
Steve really didn’t want to hear about whatever happened between the two lovers.  
While the elevator was descending to a lower level where they would meet the reporter, he saw Tony calm down and when the doors opened, he was again his charming self. They both walked towards the journalist who turned out to be a beautiful woman, in her 30’s. Tony extended his hand and flashed her is usual grin.  
“Tony Stark.”  
_____________

The interview lasted a bit over 1 hour. Tony spent this whole time flirting with the journalist who actually seemed to like it. Steve couldn’t wait to get out of this room. He never was really comfortable during interviews, but having Tony constantly flirting was making it truly worse.  
Finally, the interview was over and Steve shook the woman’s hand ready to leave. But before he did, he couldn’t help noticing that when Tony kissed the woman’s hand (Really Stark? Are you seriously kissing her hand right now?), she slipped a piece of paper in his chest pocket; surely a piece of paper with her number on it.  
Steve clenched his teeth but didn’t say anything when Tony’s smile widened and they left the room, each of them going their separate ways.  
_____________

It was 10 pm and Steve was reviewing some of the reports from the latest Avengers mission. And of course, Tony’s report was missing. God, why was it always so complicated to make him turn in his mission reports? The man could really be a pain in the ass.  
Steve raised his head to look at his agenda. Meeting tomorrow with Fury. He needed the damn report. And anyway, Stark wouldn’t be asleep at 10 pm.  
With a sigh, Steve walked to Tony’s lab to find it empty. He then walked to the man’s floor. The lights in the living room were turned on but Tony was nowhere to be found.  
It’s then that Steve heard moaning coming from Tony’s bedroom. The door was open and there was no doubt to have about what was happening in there.  
Steve couldn’t believe it. Pepper had probably just left a few hours ago, and Tony was screwing someone else in their bed, probably that reporter from earlier. This time, Steve couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t just some flirting he was witnessing this time. He walked through the door and entered Tony’s bedroom and even though the lights were turned off, he could see the forms of 2 persons on the bed. He pushed the open door that slammed against the wall.  
The woman let out a high pitched yelp and pulled the blanket over her body. Tony turned around, placing himself in front of the woman.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!!”  
“STARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHAT I AM DOING? WHAT ARE Y…”  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU A…”  
“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”  
“HOW CAN YOU CHEAT AGAIN ON PEPPER?”  
“WHAT?!!”  
“I WON’T LET YOU! I’M SERIOUS, I’M NOT LETTING YOU CHEAT ON HER!”  
“What the… What is this shit?!”  
Steve’s eyes were getting used to the lack of light. He could see Stark looking at him, his chest bare, and he could see the form of the woman’s body under the cover, but the rest of her was hidden by Tony.  
“Ok, seriously, get out of the room.”  
“I’m not getting out of this room without you Stark”, Steve answered firmly.  
“Oh my G… Ok. You know what? Ok!! Get the fuck out, I’m right behind you.”  
Steve stayed just to make sure Tony was actually getting up and then got out of the room. He heard Tony’s voice.  
“Ok just… Stay right here babe, ok? I’ll be right back, just… Just don’t move… It’ll just take a second I swear.”  
Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Tony.  
Tony got out of the room and shut the door behind him. He was barefoot, shirtless and the button and fly of his pants were open. Steve gestured to his state, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah well in case you didn’t notice, you kinda interrupted me in the middle of something!!” Said Tony while buttoning and zipping his pants.  
“I did notice”, answered Steve.  
“What the fuck Capsicle?! What was that?!”  
“I already don’t like it when you flirt with every woman you cross, but I won’t let you cheat on Pepper if I can help it!”  
“Jesus Christ what the fuck you’re talking about?! I’m not cheating on Pepper!! I’m…”  
“Sure you’re not! I saw this reporter give you her number!”  
“What does it have to do with anything?”  
“I know she’s in your bedroom right now!”  
“She’s not! The woman in my bedro…”  
“Or it’s another, whoever, I don’t care!”  
“It’s…”  
“I won’t let you…”  
“PEPPER!!! It’s Pepper!! Right now, in my bedroom, Pepper!!”  
This took Steve completely by surprise. But he quickly recovered.  
“Pepper is in Malibu, I heard her say it earl…”  
“Oh God…”  
Tony rubbed his face. He then opened the door to his room.  
“Honey, I’m so sorry, can you just say something so our senior citizen here leaves us alone?”  
“Uhm… Hi Steve”, said Pepper’s voice.  
Tony looked at him then back in the bedroom.  
“It’ll just be another minute.”  
He closed the door and turned to Steve.  
“Satisfied?”  
“I’m… Uhm…”  
“Yeah, figured. What the fuck was that man?”  
“It’s just that, you were flirting with that reporter and…”  
“I’m always flirting.”  
“Exactly! And I thought… You had the fight, and I thought she went back to Malibu… And, you know…”  
“I never cheated on Pepper. Not that it’s any of your business.”  
Steve looked at Tony, clearly doubting his words.  
“Oh my god!! You don’t believe me, do you?!”  
“It’s just that…”  
“Once again, none of your business. But seriously, it’s just harmless flirting. I wouldn’t.”  
The two men exchanged a long look.  
“Ok”, said Steve.  
“And now Pepper heard you say “cheating AGAIN” and what was about to be great make up sex might just turn out to be another fight!”  
Steve made a face; that was too much information.  
“I can explain to her…”  
“No pal. Not getting into this room again.”  
“Right.”  
They stayed there, in silence, for few seconds.  
“Ok I’ll just… go.”  
Tony nodded and Steve started to walk out of the room.  
“Hey, Gramps”, called Tony.  
Steve turned around.  
“Thanks for, y’know, looking out for her. That was kinda sweet.”  
Steve smiled and left the floor. He leaned on the elevator doors once they were closed. Well, that was embarrassing.  
_____________

Tony returned in the room to find Pepper waiting for him under the cover. He walked to her and sat on the bed besides her.  
“So…” started Tony.  
“Cheating again?” Asked Pepper.  
“Right. Pepper, I would never ever ever…”  
Tony stopped when he saw a smile crack on Pepper’s face.  
“You’re mocking me right now, aren’t you?” He said, a grin on his face.  
“Just a little bit”, Pepper laughed.  
She put her hands on his neck and pulled him to her to kiss him. Then she looked him in the eyes, their nose almost touching.  
“I heard you two talk”, she said.  
“Did you, now?”  
“I did. What was that about a reporter and a number?”  
“The piece of paper’s already in the trash”, Tony answered with a smile.  
Pepper put her forehead against his.  
“You know I trust you, right?”  
“I know.”  
Tony kissed her.  
“I love you”, he said.  
“I love you too.”  
Tony grabbed the cover and put it out of the way to put his hand on Pepper’s waist. She pulled him into a passionate kiss while his hands started roaming her body.  
At least Cap didn’t completely ruin their evening.


End file.
